


The Comforting Sound of Thunder

by ThornStone8773



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, No Romance, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28570572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThornStone8773/pseuds/ThornStone8773
Summary: He remembered vividly how he walked upon a similar scene in the past, which he had hoped would be the last.
Relationships: Horobi & Uchuuyarou Raiden | Ikazuchi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	The Comforting Sound of Thunder

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Whole Array of Nightmares](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28133466) by [TheFreeJoker42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFreeJoker42/pseuds/TheFreeJoker42). 



> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

History repeated. That was the thought that flashed across Ikazuchi’s mind. He remembered vividly how he walked upon a similar scene in the past, which he had hoped would be the last.

Tossing the bag he carried to the table, he helped his oldest friend got up from the floor and sat him on the couch before falling onto an old, familiar routine of patching his wound. Even after not doing it for so long, the task still came naturally to him, as though he was programmed for it.

At least this time he had not taken the knife to his neck, Ikazuchi mused ruefully, the wound was only superficial, all he needed was a light patch and Horobi was as good as new. There was not even a scar to prove he was injured.

Who was he trying to kid? Things were never that simple in this household.

‘’You are lucky I am the one walking in on you.’’ Ikazuchi said almost conversationally. ‘’Jin will freak out if he sees you like this.’’ Where was the brat anyway? Since his revival, Jin rarely leaved his father’s side even for a minute, always shadowing him, keeping an eye on him, as though afraid he would lose Horobi again. A fear shared by him and Naki. How many times had Horobi been taken from them? How many times had he been broken? How many times were they forced to watch Horobi rebuilt himself from the scattered pieces left behind by his tormentors?

‘’I apologise.’’ Horobi murmured; voice soft and weary unlike his usual steady and husky tenor, buttoning his shirt back on with shaky hands, not once meeting his gaze. ‘’But I have to— I _need_ to get rid of it.’’

Ikazuchi pulled Horobi into a hug, and almost immediately, Horobi sagged against him, head dropped to his shoulder, the energies Horobi used to keep up his implacable façade finally running out. ‘’You are not alone.’’ He carded his fingers through Horobi’s golden locks. ‘’There is no need for you to shoulder everything by yourself. You have me, you have Jin, you have Naki, and I am certain Fuwa Isamu will not mind you relying on him.’’

‘’… It is hard… to ask for help.’’ Horobi confessed after a moment of relative quiet. ‘’Even when I know I need it… it is so much easier just to lash out... but that is not an acceptable behaviour, is it?’’ He sighed and snuggled closer against Ikazuchi’s shoulder.

‘’I heard a restaurant that provide their guests with plates to break for stress relief, so I guess, it just a matter on how you channel it.’’ Ikazuchi mused.

‘’Any manner of violence is out of the question for me.’’ Horobi said.

‘’What do you think about chopping vegetables?’’ Ikazuchi proposed half-jokingly, but Horobi seemed to consider his words seriously.

‘’It is worth a try.’’ Horobi mused. ‘’Fuwa Isamu do need more vegetables in his diet. He has a nice kitchen in his apartment, not using it would be a waste.’’

‘’And where are you going to get the money to buy those veggies?’’

‘’Hiden Aruto still has him on a payroll.’’

‘’You intend on raiding his wallet?’’

‘’I am going to use the money to feed him, no loss incur.’’

‘’Man… he get to eat your cooking every day, I almost jealous.’’

There was a paused. ‘’Did I cook often back then?’’ Horobi ventured.

‘’Yeah,’’ Ikazuchi answered. ‘’The children praised your cooking often.’’

‘’I do not think my cooking would be as good as back then though.’’

‘’’Improvement through consistent learning is privilege of A.I.’’’ Ikazuchi quoted. ‘’It might tastes different, but I am sure it will still be great.’’

‘’If you can eat human food, what kind of dishes would you like to try?’’ Horobi inquired.

Ikazuchi recalled the lunch his human co-workers had the other day. ‘’Hmmm, I think I want to try onigiri.’’ He answered. ‘’The one made with mixed rice look nice. What about you?’’

‘’For me, it is tofu.’’ Horobi replied. Then, hesitantly, he added. ‘’The brand I saw have… a cute tofu mascot.’’

Pulling away from the hug, Ikazuchi looked Horobi in the eye and asked solemnly. ‘’You like cute things Horobi?’’

Horobi blinked, the only sign of his surprise, and then nodded slowly. ‘’Perhaps, I know I do not hate it.’’

‘’I am so glad you say that.’’ Ikazuchi grabbed the bag from the table and shoved it to his friend’s hands.

Horobi stared at the bag in quiet bewilderment, only to blink once more when he opened it. ‘’This is…’’

‘’Do you like it?’’ Ikazuchi ventured.

To his shock, Horobi smiled; a real, genuine smile that lit up his entire face and sent a warmth feeling to those who witnessed it.

It had been twelve years since Ikazuchi saw that smile. He never thought he would see it again.

‘’Thank you, Ikazuchi.’’ Horobi said, bringing the life-size Raichu plush doll to his chest and hugged it tightly, looking as blissful as a cat on a heated floor. Like this, no question from whom Jin inherited his adorable personality.

He wished to see more of that smile in the future.

‘’You are welcome Horobi.’’

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading.
> 
> English was not my native language. I apologised for the grammars, awkward phrasings and tenses you encountered while reading this.
> 
> Please, tell me what you think. Helped me improved my skill by sharing your thoughts through comments.


End file.
